Outlast Episode Two
The camera opens from it's original static screen, onto the beautiful scenery of the tropical island. It pans along the beach front and portrays a beautiful incongruity between the golden colour it acquires and the faint blue of the ocean shore, which slowly changes into a darker shade the further you look at in every direction. This quickly alters as Kasa Kasa appear, trekking along the beach front - slumped and dragging themselves with luggage in hand. "...Why are we on the beach again? Seriously, I'm getting really nervous here guys, the suns already setting..." Simone cries out to the people in front of her. "Just keep up, Simone. We have both Viola and Travis on our tribe, I'm pretty sure they'll find base camp before night creeps in." Esther replies, pausing in motion to allow Simone to catch up. (CONFESSIONAL) Matthew: "Yes allow the prescribed drug addict and 'epitome of fitness' find camp for us, I may as well just stop right now and stay on the beach for the night because by the time we give up, we'll be in the middle of the forest with who-knows-what and will be bordering psychosis - maybe even sparking a mental breakdown, well I can definitely see that happening for some..." He pauses to look over towards the rest of his tribe; Viola and Travis are both staring at the map provided, Esther lies on the ground in a heap, fanning herself with a beige Stetson hat and Simone is laid soaking up the sun with a pair of sunglasses to protect her eyes and a bottle of SPF50 sunscreen at her disposal. Matthew turns back to the camera, "You know... I really think my tribes collective intelligence is bar none." He sighs and returns to the group. "Yeah... We're lost, so we could just settle here on the beach and then continue to find camp in the morning? Since it is starting to get dark." Viola suggests to the group, receiving nods from three of them - apart from Simone. "I can't do that... I won't be able to survive the night... What if some creatures comes out of the woodland area during the night and try to get us? What if the tide comes in to far and sweeps us out to sea?" She continues to ask rhetorical questions whilst circling her luggage in a disturbed state. "Well, instead of sending yourself hysterical, calm down and help us set up camp on the beach." Travis says to Simone, but was ignored completely. "Could someone like... sedate her?" He asks the camera crew that followed the tribe, getting a negative reply. (CONFESSIONAL) Simone: "Do you have a spare tent I can borrow for the night? I'm legit going to have a mental breakdown..." The camera shakes to portray the response to which she grunts and walks away in a childish fit. "...Maybe if we officially introduce ourselves, it'll take our minds off the fact that we're lost? I mean, I wouldn't mind learning one or two things about my tribe." Esther attempts to lift the sorrow-filled atmosphere, and gives a flirtatious smirk towards Matthew. "No thanks, Yoko Ono." Matthew replies, emptying his suitcase of items for the shelter. Esther rolls her eyes, and returns to sunbathing the last few minutes worth before the sun disappears into the horizon. "Boy bye." Esther says under her breath, unable to be heard by her target, but was by the boom operator. The camera then turns to Travis, who's finished his shelter, "Well I'm done, what do we need? Wood for a fire?" He suggests, receiving a nod of approval from Viola. "Wait! Travis!" Simone shouts as Travis disappears into the dense woodland, she attempts to follow but retreats after the sound of wildlife frightens her. "Do you think he'd mind if I just settled down in his home-made tent?" She bites her lip and places her hand on her hip with an unsure expression on her face. "Would you mind actually doing something?" Viola asks passing Simone an empty pail, "Fill this up and make yourself useful. Oh and remember to use the purification tablets, I'm sure none of us want a lingering taste of salt in our mouths before we sleep." Viola says, leaving Simone to process all the information she's received. The camera then zooms out high into the air, which shows the distance from the tribe and their main base camp - a mere forty kilometres from where they're situated. It then switches to the other tribe, Saitrionco, who are trekking through the jungle. "...When we were in them helicopters, this island seemed a lot smaller in real life than what it actually is. I mean how far are we away from the starting point now?" Rupert asks, twitching and scratching a sore red patch on his arm - presumably from what he's self-inflicted. "Well, something we don't want to do at the moment is panic, so just chill. It won't be long until we find camp and then we can settle down and have a good night sleep." Paisley responds, turning her head over her shoulder to respond. She catches a glimpse of Rupert's arm, "Um, are you okay?" She asks, concerned about the irritated red patch on his arm. "Of course! I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me, obviously, why is there something wrong with you? You have to accuse me of having a problem?" Rupert responds, becoming increasingly aggressive every time he speaks. "Wow, dude, it's okay there's no need to get bellicose all of a sudden. It's okay to be stressed, I'm sure everyone else realises it's getting dark." Paisley says, seemingly calming Rupert in the process. (CONFESSIONAL) Isaac: "It's either that kid is doing this act for the publicity, or screen-time, but he is acting like a complete and utter mental institution patient." Isaac stands up off the damp tree roots, wipes the leaves and bits of moss off of his trousers and carries on walking with the tribe. "Please, just stop..." Isaac asks in a desperate manner, clearly irritated by Rupert's peculiar nature. "Listen to him, we need to concentrate if we want to get back to camp in one piece." Bradford reiterates, focusing on the map in his hand with Carmen stood beside him, clasping the provided compass. "Sure... I guess?" Rupert responds, unaware of why they want him to 'stop'. He grabs his bags and motions his hands in a moving gesture towards Paisley, allowing her to go in front - she thanks him and proceeds to do so. (CONFESSIONAL) Rupert: "I have Residual-type Schizophrenia, so yeah I have many delusions and hallucinations - even disorganised speech like last episode. Do you think any of them realise this and have an inkling about my condition? I sure hope not, I don't want a pity vote or even... voted off early because of it, ugh." He grunts, twitching and staring into the space around him. He smiles creepily towards the camera, possibly induced in one of his 'hallucinations'. He shakes his head moments later, stands and walks off in the direction the rest of his tribe went in. Rupert emerges from the brush, the rest of his tribe already at work, "Where have you been? We've already begun building shelter and collecting wood for the fire." Carmen asks, questioning his whereabouts. "I was just using the confessional, sorry I'll get to wor- actually... no I won't, do it yourself, I'm tired." Rupert replies, slumping his luggage on the ground and taking a seat on top of it, leaning his head on the branch of a large, sodden acacia tree. "Hey, unless you want to eat tonight, I suggest you get up and assist us in building the shelter." Carmen snaps, obtaining the attention of a previously ignorant Rupert. His attitude changes back to it's ordinary self, he quickly reciprocates and follows through with her request. (CONFESSIONAL) Carmen: "Schizophrenic? Typically of the casting directors... I guess because one 'won' in a previous season, it'd be good to add another to the roster." She shrugs and continues to work on the shelter. "I'm pretty sure you threatened Rupert to work, yet you're contradicting yourself by not contributing. So I suggest if you want to eat tonight, you assist us in building the shelter." Bradford reiterates sarcastically, leaving Carmen to give him a deadly stare in return. Isaac and Paisley both giggle to themselves, before the camera time-lapses, showing the tribe of five all settled down around the fire and the shelter prepared in the background. "What do you think Chris will have us do tomorrow then? For the first challenge of the season?" Paisley asks, getting comfortable around the campfire with a fleece blanket over her shoulders for extra warmth - night time's air is cold and brisk. "Hopefully something that requires little to no energy, but then again it is Total Drama and Survivor combined which means that that proposal is of an iota." Bradford shrugs off the question, wishes good night to his fellow contestants and heads for the shelter. The screen turns to dark and then opens up at dawn around the Kasa Kasa tribe - located on the beach. (CONFESSIONAL) Simone: "I can't stand this place already... Last night was utterly horrendous, if I could I would bet money that I looked like a complete and utter trainwreck. I mean look at my hair, my hair is terrible." She cries solemnly, forcefully trying to un-cot her hair with a brush. "How is everyone this morning?" Esther asks happily, gathering together toiletries for a pleasant soak in the sea. "Not bad, the cushioning of the sand made my sleep heavenly." Matthew responds with a stretch and gaping yawn. (CONFESSIONAL) Travis: "I want to cry... When I went for a walk in the forest area of the island, I came across our base camp which was basically a ten minute journey from where we're situated now. Shows I'm on a team of failures." He rolls his eyes and folds his arms. "I'm not going to say anything otherwise Simone or whatever her name is will go ballistic." "So what now? Do we head down to the challenge area?" Viola asks the production crew, located behind the camera. A faint 'yes' is heard and the tribe gather their bags before heading out. A vast area of flat land is shown, littered with man-made structures. Chris stands the left of this strategically-placed mess, waiting for the contestants' arrival as they are shown having to traipse to the challenge's location. As both tribes finally arrive to their allocated mats, in their specific tribe colours, Chris begins, "Welcome, castaways... Here we are, at the location of the first challenge of the series! Anyway, the challenge will be called "Draggin' The Dragon", as seen from Survivor: Cagayan, where the tribes have to pull a cart across man-made and natural obstacles, carrying boxes of puzzle pieces in the form of a dragon. At three different spots, one player climbs up a ladder, using a bamboo pole, to reach out and release a key. The players must take that key, unlock a chest and put it in the cart. Once they have all the chests together, they must dismantle their cart and take all the chests out to stuff them through a barricade in the course. They must then climb up over the wall, reassemble the cart on the other side, and then make it through a bunch of natural obstacles to make it to the end. Using the pieces of the boxes, they must then solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish their puzzles win immunity. Makes sense?" He asks, waiting for questions. "Wait, that was a lot to access... So we, grab the cart... run to the ladders, climb it, grab the key and take the key to the boxes, unlock the boxes and then solve the puzzle with the puzzle pieces within it?" Rupert asks, twitching uncontrollably - creeping out the others. "Pretty much, yeah. Just follow what the rest of your tribe is doing and I think you'll be crystal." Chris replies, also unnerved by Rupert's quirks. "Survivor's ready? Go!" Chris shouts, as the two tribes pound off of their mats and towards the carts. "Wait quickly, who is going to carry the cart/pull the cart along?" Isaac asks curiously, thinking out loud. "Maybe just do everything as one group and then when we get to the different stations, someone just participates in retrieving the item needed?" Bradford answers, not allowing any of the females to have their input. He looks towards Carmen and Paisley who both just nod in agreement - Rupert stands in the background, observing. "Okay listen up, me and Viola will control the cart because clearly, we are the strongest in the tribe. Simone, you will climb up each of the ladders and retrieve the keys using the bamboo pole. Leaving Matthew and Esther working on the puzzle. Problems? Queries? Concerns?" Bradford waits a moment before acquiring an answer, "No? Good, let's go!" Both tribes are shown neck and neck by the time they arrive at the first set of ladders. Viola and Bradford, both using their combined brute strength to hurry along the cart without the help of the others, who are already prepared at their assigned hub. The Saitrionco tribe are shown struggling, disorganised and shown disorientated. "What are you doing? Why do you want to go back, when the first set of ladders are literally five metres away." Paisley asks, her original mood and state changing to more of a concern. "Well for one, the wheel is stuck in the pothole and we're heading off the tracks that have already been removed. I'd rather play a fair game and win by doing so..." Isaac responds, attempting to pull the cart out on his own. Rupert joins in on the help, picking up the cart from the initial wheel instead of the framework, causing the wheel to screw loose and fall off. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Here, let me help." Rupert intervenes, trying to correct what he mistakenly contributed towards. "Just stop please, someone else just grab that end of the cart, so then at least the rest of the wheels can move." Bradford says to which Carmen responds, dropping the bamboo pole on the floor in order to help. "On the count of three, we can continue, yes?" Carmen asks, as everyone gets into position - leaving Rupert trailing behind without helping. "One... two... three-" The camera then cuts to the Kasa Kasa tribe who are already at the second section. "Go, Simone!" Viola shouts, instructing her to climb the ladder in order to attain the key. Simone grunts, disapproving Viola's coarse and ill-mannered nature. However, she does as she's asks. "Almost... got... it.." Simone struggles, trying to stretch further than she can reach in order to obtain the key - standing on one foot and extending her arm as far as she can. "Okay, I have it." She says just as the key drops on the sand below, to which Esther picks up and runs towards the chest provided. "Someone grab this with me, it's a lot heavier than it looks." Esther complains, endeavouring with the chest. Matthew comes to her assistance and helps her with placing the casket onto the cart. She shows a sense of gratitude by smiling appreciatively. "Come on! Do you want to win or not? hurry up!" Travis barks orders, his team all looking vexed by his attitude. "We are... Sheesh, calm down" Esther responds, grabbing one end of the cart in order to push it to the final set of ladders. The camera then switches back to Saitrionco who are stuck on the second station, "Okay, I'll climb up the ladders and recoup the key for the chest, then Paisley you can grab the key and unlock it." Bradford says, taking the lead. "Yes, sir." She mocks him by making a salute gesture, waiting in position under the dangling key above. He scorns her with a deadly glare, before sprinting up the ladder as fast as his feet could carry him. Bradford then uses the bamboo pole to hoist the key off of the stanchion it's originally attached to, it drops and falls into the palm of Paisley's hand as if it was on command. Paisley proceeds to unlock the chains that surround the outside of the chest, unravel them and with the help of Carmen, places it onto the cart with the other chest. The camera shows Kasa Kasa now already trying to solve the puzzle, Matthew and Esther are shown hard at work. Viola and Travis are shown sat in a heap on the ground, cushioned by a mound of soil, vying to catch their breaths back in the torrid Caribbean climate. "...look, as you can see, this piece goes there and then we've got it." Esther continues from a previously unheard sentence. Matthew's facial expression portrays a somewhat confused attitude. "Seriously, don't be dense. Pass over the pieces and let me complete the puzzle myself." "What? and let you get all the credit for winning the challenge? I don't think so..." Matthew refuses. The other members of the Kasa Kasa tribe look on, bewildered until Esther fiercely prises Matthew's fingers off of the two puzzle pieces before placing them in the correct spots. "Is that it?" Esther reacts uncontrollably, showing the Saitrionco tribe in the background all looking on in disappointment. "Kasa Kasa win immunity!" Chris announces after reading the puzzle which spells out the word 'Immunity'. All of the contestants re-join together on the provided tribe mats where Chris announces, "Kasa Kasa, well done on your victory. You are all safe from tonights Tribal Council and you can now head off and celebrate with a luxurious meal prepared by the closest restaurant we could find - where you will enjoy the Caribbean's finest cuisine and delicacies." He hands Viola the immunity statue, which is an average-sized sandalwood tiki doll. The tribe is then shown walking along the dusk ridden beach, heading off into the distance and back to camp. "Saitrionco, what can I say? Poor effort equals bad outcomes, in this case losing the challenge which means Tribal Council awaits you this evening." Chris smirks antagonistically at the group, who look on perturbed by him. "Hubris kills..." Isaac remarks under his breath, which nobody heard. Momentarily, he and his tribe gather their belongings that they brought and then diverted back in the route they had came from in the first instance - all of them frigid and simultaneously dragging their feet along the strand, kicking particles of sand high into the air. (CONFESSIONAL) Viola: "I feel as though our team worked well together and I have a slight inkling that we'll get very far. Maybe an immunity run is possible? Who knows?" She says as she trails the Kasa Kasa tribe's rear end. (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: "We didn't work as well as a team than what we should've, with both of the more intelligent contestants on my side I would've thought that we had more of an advantage since strategy is seemingly better than other traits like brawn. But I guess because both of them wanted to take charge it sort of caused a rift between the team dynamic which sent us downhill as the challenge progressed." She sighs and then returns back to the others who are shown walking back to the base camp. Back at the Saitrionco bivouac, silence fills the atmosphere. Everyone within the tribe ignores one another, exchange bitter signals from one another if they were ever to receive eye contact. Rupert sits alone, resting on a hammock that hangs from weak branches of two acacia trees. Carmen is sat down besides the dying fire and plays her violin to no apparent audience, leaving Paisley asleep inside the tent. Bradford sets out with an empty bag in hand to collect wood "Hey would you like some help?" Isaac asks, only to be rudely ignored as he disappears into the brush. "Okay, fine." "I think he's of the competitive type, don't approach him for awhile until he's, you know, calmed down of sorts?" Paisley begins, trying the make Isaac feel better. She props herself up onto a pillow, facing outwards from the tent's opening, "Maybe, if you want to, collect some basic stuff on your own if you want to contribute? We're low on water, perhaps, take the bucket and collect some?" She suggests. Isaac gratifies, walking towards the sea with the pail in hand. (CONFESSIONAL) Carmen: "It's a little tense back at camp, even though we lost a challenge it's like everyone has gone against each other. I shouldn't be confident, but I know that I'm not leaving for a fact since I literally did as I was asked and didn't really contribute to the loss. My bet is on Isaac, Paisley or Bradford." Carmen says, returning to the song she had previously stopped playing. (CONFESSIONAL) Bradford: "My tribe sucks, if we actually followed what I said and not what Isaac said then it would've worked but of course not. Already, I'm beginning to doubt why I actually signed up, especially for the thirty or something days - I'm definitely not going to last that long at this rate." He says, collecting wood as he speaks towards the camera. However, at the other camp, the mood is elevated compared to Saitrionco. Kasa Kasa are shown already celebrating their win - ordering their promised meal from a menu that was bestowed upon them. "I know this is supposed to be Survivor and Total Drama, but I could seriously get used to this." Matthew says as he finishes his order of food. He rummages through his ruck sack and collects a cannister before spray painting some forms of art on a tree stump nearby. "Anyone want to take a dip in the sea whilst we wait?" Esther asks happily - mainly focusing over Travis who is shown shirtless. (CONFESSIONAL) Esther: "He is such a douche-bag at times but on the other hand he is so dreamy. Maybe I can put my skills to good use? Maybe even have an alliance on my hands, surely I can get him to join me - maybe with the help of Viola." She swoons at the thought. "Uh, sure. That challenge has made me work up a sweat, so I feel kind of dirty." Travis says, stripping down to his underwear before sprinting towards the sea. Esther and Viola both follow - stripped down to their floral bikinis. Viola, Esther and Bradford are shown on the surface of the water talking, the rest of their bodies are submerged underneath. "Guys, I was wondering, would you two like to form an alliance with me, since I think we're the strongest on our tribe and we could pretty much dominate this game if we wanted." Esther brings up the subject, none of them refuse to acknowledge. "I guess, since both of them two are pretty useless - did you see their performance in the challenge? I mean seriously, they're dead weight." Viola agrees, using this as persuasion for Travis to join. "To be honest, you're right. I guess we could work stuff out. First thing though, no leaders of the alliance because then it seems that that certain person wants to take charge and run the alliance themselves - furthering only themselves in the game and using the others as scapegoats." Travis suggests, to which the girls oblige - shaking his outstretched hand in agreement. Matthew and Simone are shown sat on the beach, both in their swim gear. Simone is sat soaking up the sun whilst filing her nails and Matthew is shown attempting to build a sandcastle using one of his empty cannisters as a bucket. "Good thing I found solace for my tired feet. I think I have splinters on the soles of them, ugh." Simone says, removing her Louis Vuitton stilettos. "Why? Did you do the challenge barefoot? Who, in the right mind would climb home-made wooden ladders, barefoot?" Matthew says, showing a little bit of concern. "It doesn't matter really, they're only aching a bit - it's not a travesty." Simone remarks, returning her cynosure off of Matthew and back to pampering herself. "Can you smell that?" She looks behind her, Matthew doing the same. The meals arrive on one of the carts that they use for the challenge and it shows Kasa Kasa sat around the camp fire, eating their meal, before it switches to the Tribal Council area where it shows Saitrionco sat and waiting to vote. "Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the first person voted out of Outlast." Chris announces, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to be here anymore." He shows the group a decorative box that has a painterly design in both shades of green and yellow - the tribe colours. "Now, I guess that's the basics... Oh wait, if you have an immunity idol - which you don't at the moment since one hasn't been put into place yet - you will have the ability to become immune at the Tribal Council you play it out which could negate votes that were originally cast against you, if there were any." Chris informs them, however, they are shown uninterested and more terrified nonetheless. "Carmen, you're up first." Chris says, pointing Carmen the way to which she'll vote. A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Carmen, Bradford, Rupert, Isaac and then Paisley. (CONFESSIONAL) Carmen: "I'm sorry but we only need one leader and your too conceited to be one or live up to the title... One way or another you'll irritate us sometime during the game and you won't get far, better now than later." (CONFESSIONAL) Bradford: "I feel as though your a major competition threat but then again if I want you out I can get you out whenever I want so I guess you can stay to further me and my game, otherwise I'll be gone earlier than my expectations suggest. Anyway, my vote goes to..." (CONFESSIONAL) Rupert: "Other than myself, you made us lose, so you have my vote of course." (CONFESSIONAL) Isaac: "I can't tell whether or not you threw the challenge on purpose or you want the screen-time that bad. I mean seriously, you are sort of a creep anyway, so by acting as 'yourself', would just garner you the stuff you crave so very much. I can give you my vote though, if you covet that as well?" (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: "You're literally, not figuratively, terrifying. Sort yourself out you utter reprobate, you make it hard for me to sleep at night, please just leave." Paisley returns to her stool, as the others stare at her menacingly as she sits. "I'll go tally the votes." Chris says, accumulating the attention of most. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play one now is the time to do so." He looks for an answer before bursting into narcissistic-esque laughter, "I'm only joking, none of you have one... But before I read out the final votes, I have some questions... Bradford, do you think you have a chance to stay tonight?" Bradford thinks for a moment, pretending to be thinking of an answer, "Well I think I'm relatively safe from the vote off, since I did contribute fairly well towards the victory - that resulted in failure. I don't think it was necessarily my fault entirely, so I think I should stay in the game." "Isaac, do you think that it was your leadership skills that sent your team plummeting into oblivion, equivalent of failure?" Chris asks, nodding towards the camera because of his intellectual question. "No, because I had thought of the plan during the initiation, as well as how to work around the problems if any were to emerge, I had them covered. But some people, who I'd prefer to remain nameless, ruined that chance because they wanted to have their two pence worth." Isaac says, folding his arms, receiving glares from a few of his tribe members. "Finally, Carmen, do you think anything such as alliances have sprung up in conversations back at camp yet?" Chris asks curiously. "Is that a serious question?" Carmen asks, getting a nod from Chris, "Well then no. If we're unable to win a challenge as a group, then I don't think anyone is in talks with one another about 'getting to the finale'. If we're unable to communicate and be uncoordinated then I guess not - it's obvious." "Okay, thank you for your enlightening answers. Here are the votes..." Chris says as he grabs the first slip of paper from the box, "First vote... Isaac." A variety of smirks and shocked faces are displayed. "Second vote... Rupert." No reaction of sorts are shown. "Third vote... Rupert." It turns the spotlight onto his face, which is shown to have dropped into despair. "Fourth vote... Paisley." She is shown with a shocked expression on her face, as though she is offended by the vote. Paisley then shrugs it off, folding her arms in confidence - confident that she will stay. "Fifth and final vote..." Chris pauses for dramatic effect, the faces of Paisley, Rupert and Isaac show worried expressions. "The first person voted out of Outlast... Rupert." He stands, both Isaac and Paisley take a sigh of relief - both Carmen and Bradford are shown smiling happily to themselves. Rupert gathers his belongings and his lit torch to where Chris stands. "Rupert, the tribe has spoken." He snuffs out the torch before Rupert is shown walking down the slabbed, concrete road and out of sight. "Well that was eventful of sorts... Head back to camp, Tribal Council is adjourned." Chris says, as the remaining four of Saitrionco grab their bags and torches before leaving in the opposite direction than Rupert did. "That's a wrap on the second episode of Outlast... Although minimal in content - I'm sure a lot more drama, façades and subterfuge are sure to arise. I can guarantee." Chris says, maniacally laughing to himself as the camera zooms out to show a full scale view of the tropical island before cutting to static - allowing the credits to roll on.